One Uneventful Evening
by ShuriTigerH
Summary: Ronald Knox thought it would be a boring evening, having been stood up at a date and all. Then, after accidentally running into Eric and Alan, things become a lot more interesting... Lesser shinigami sandwich, ExAxR.
1. Chapter 1

One Uneventful Evening

One normal, uneventful evening in the Shinigami Realm, a lone figure could be seen wandering up the stairs of the huge Sector 1 dorm building. Ronald Knox was in an uncharacteristically foul mood tonight, or rather he couldn't decide between angry and just plain depressed. The usually cheerful blond youth was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was being an idiot for trying to lug his lawnmower-shaped death scythe up the stairs with him until he was already halfway the first stairwell and the noise of the metal monstrosity banging against the stone steps finally got through to him. With a move of his gloved hand he dematerialized the thing and he was now left with only the echoing sound of his own footsteps against the white marble steps. A suitably lonesome sound, he thought, just like he felt right now. His large emerald eyes framed by oversized, black-rimmed glasses focused on the steps in front of him as his thoughts again wandered off to earlier that evening.

Leila. From the General Affairs Department. The girl he just couldn't get out of his mind. They got along so great, so why did she keep rejecting him everytime he tried to ask her out? She had actually said yes earlier this week and they were supposed to be out somewhere at a restaurant in London right now, but she had cancelled at the last minute, giving him the same "don't want to ruin our friendship" bit he'd heard so many times before. Ronald sighed. It was the story of his after-life, he was quite popular with the girls, with his pretty face, boyish charm and flirty, fun-loving attitude, but for some reason they all only wanted him as a friend. And after a long, hard day of reaping souls he could do with someone a little more than a friend… The surface underneath his feet changed from stone to hallway carpet as he pondered his problem. Maybe Grell Sutcliffe had been right and the girls really did want only his friendship because he looked more like a younger brother than a suave lover. Cute and boyish rather than sexy and manly. Ronald absentmindedly grabbed the handle on his door, pushed it open and stepped inside, only to look up and freeze in place in shock a moment later.

"Whoa shi-"

The blond youth turned beet red behind his large frames and for a few seconds could do nothing but gawk at the scene before him as his mistake sank in. _Oh good lords,_ _this isn't MY room. _The room, like every other dorm room in this building, was relatively small, dimly lit, with a small kitchen area to the left, a little bathroom in the back, a few chairs. There was a sofa that in this case had two death scythes lying across it, a cupboard, and that bed a few yards away he was staring at, placed with its headboard against the wall on the right. A rather…occupied bed. _Sexy and manly_, echoed in Ronald's head as he eyed the tall, bleached-blond, goatee-sporting young man looking back at him from atop the covers, who had apparently been locked in a kiss a few moments before with the much smaller, daintier and very pretty dark-haired boy lying half on top of him. Both of them were dressed in nothing but thin, silk kimonos. _Oh, hell yes. Wait, why am I even thinking this?_ Two pairs of green eyes exchanged looks and then focused on the intruder expectantly, their owners waiting silently for an explanation, more amused by the young shinigami's obvious discomfort than shocked at the intrusion. "Er, h-hi guys," Ronald stuttered clumsily, feeling more awkward by the minute, forcing himself to look away and stare at his white leather shoes instead. He knew them, which made this even more embarassing. Or maybe less, now that he thought of it. They might be able to just laugh about it. "They" were Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries, he had worked with them a few times, he even considered them friends. Well, sort of, they didn't really hang out or anything, but they got along well. It had always been obvious that the two shinigami were very close, so finding them like this didn't come as too great a shock to Ronald. Still, actually walking in on them was beyond awkward.

Alan, the shorter one of the two, smiled a dazzling smile and sat up, throwing his slender legs over the edge of the bed and reaching for his frameless glasses on the nightstand. "Oops, I must have forgotten to lock the door in all the er, previous excitement…" he remarked innocently. Ronald immediately turned bright red again, and not just because of the innuendo. All the times he had worked with Alan, he had never seen the chocolate-haired shinigami smile. It was like he always carried some kind of invisible weight on his frail-looking shoulders, something painful he couldn't or wouldn't share, that made Ronald wish there was something he could do to help. Right now that burden seemed to have been lifted, if only temporarily, and Ronald felt his cheeks glow as he realized how beautiful the boy was when he smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. Ronald Knox, is there anything we can help you with?" Alan continued, overly politely considering the fact that both he and Eric had seniority over the boy. He seemed not to care that he had just been caught in the middle of a passionate moment. "You're kinda interrupting something," Eric's deep voice added. Obviously the tall blond man cared about being walked in on a lot more than his chocolate-haired companion did. "Oh, nonono," Ronald hurried to say, waving his hands defensively and trying hard to keep himself from picturing the "something" that was just mentioned. "I-I just..I guess I was so lost in thought that I accidentally went to the wrong floor…" He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "What a total airhead I must look like, huh? I guess I'll be going now…please excuse the interruption…senpais…" He turned around and reached for the door handle, but Alan's voice stopped him. "Ronald, wait. Please tell me what's keeping you so preoccupied that you mistake the seventh floor for the ninth?"

Ronald hesitantly turned back and found the petit brunette suddenly standing right in front of him. He managed a smile, thankful for Alan's interest. "Oh nothing, just…girl trouble. Nothing to worry about…" A hint of sadness crossed his features as he thought of the girl that wouldn't have him. Then his cheeks heated up again as he realized just how close to him the dark-haired, feminine youth was standing, and how the soft fabric of his robe clung to his slender frame and had slipped off just far enough to reveal a teasing three inches of pale, smooth shoulder. "I can tell it worries you though," Alan's soft voice came again and he looked the taller boy in the eyes. "Please stay a while, you'll feel better." The intense, heated look in the shorter shinigami's eyes unnerved Ronald, or maybe it was the fact that those deep-green eyes seemed to scan every contour and detail of his face as Alan was talking. This wasn't the formal, somewhat distant Alan he knew. Then again, they were off-duty now, and he was probably looking at some lingering passion from their previous 'activities'… He froze as he suddenly felt long, slender fingers run ever-so-gently through his golden hair. "N-no, I shouldn't, I r-really need to get going…thanks though…"

A slight panic worked its way up into Ronald's throat as he found his body starting to react to the touch in a way he really didn't want it to, embarassment once again painting his cheeks pink. Deep down he knew he also had a bit of an interest in guys, he'd caught himself staring at his blindingly handsome yet ice-cold boss more than once, but he flat-out refused to acknowledge it. It wasn't that it was explicitly against Shinigami rules -in fact, since the overwhelming majority of shinigami were male, boy couples were almost common practice behind the scenes-, nor did it have much to do with shame. He just liked girls better, he had somewhat of a reputation as a chick-magnet –in a nonsexual way, obviously- to uphold, and he knew that for a boy with his looks to admit publically that he liked men, was to invite a whole lot of unwanted male attention. He knew how other men tended to treat the openly gay Grell and he'd decided he'd never want to be treated in the same way. Granted, although flirty he was not nearly as provocative as the flamboyant redhead, nor would he ever be, but still.

Then Alan was behind him and Ronald felt a pair of hands gently rubbing his shoulders. Way over his personal boundaries as it was, it actually felt really good… "Shh, just relax," the smaller shinigami breathed into his ear, his lips almost touching the other's sensitive lobe, causing him to involuntarily shudder. "W-wha-" Ronald's heart started pounding. This wasn't normal friends-comforting-friends behavior anymore, Alan _had_ to know that blowing into a guy's ear was, well, stimulating…He nervously cleared his throat and tugged on his necktie to get some air, too confused to make any attempts to stop what was being done to him. The soft hands still massaging his shoulders slid up to his neck and then to his front, where skillful fingers slipped in between his own and quickly pulled off the tie. A warm, wispy body was now pressing lightly against Ronald's back and a subtle, slightly musky scent filled his nostrils. His breath hitched when soft lips nipped ever-so-gently at the side of his neck and that warm breath purposefully teased his ear again, giving him goosebumps, and for a moment he was sure he'd pass out from the sheer volume of blood rushing up to his head and then back down to another part of him. By now he knew exactly what was happening, but he wasn't sure yet whether he was willing to go along with it, even though his body already seemed to make the decision for him. He _had_ been hoping for some making out tonight, except not with _him_…

"You like this, don't you?" Alan asked softly while continuing his gentle ministrations to the taller boy's neck. Despite himself, Ronald responded by instinctively tilting his head to the side to give him better access. His eyes attempted to flutter closed and he couldn't prevent a small moan from escaping his lips as subtle butterfly kisses suddenly turned into a much less subtle lick along the full length of his neck. This guy was GOOD, he could give even Grell a run for his money when it came to seductiveness…

Ronald looked helplessly at Eric, who was still lying on the bed and had remained quiet the entire time. The older shinigami was now lying on his back with an arm folded behind his head and part of his ripped torso exposed, and regarded the two younger males from behind lightly tinted glasses. The large, single bang that curled over his forehead and fell in front of his pierced left ear partially obscured an intense gaze filled with interest, a hint of frustration and a burning, possessive love for the brown-haired boy that was calmly reeling in his increasingly willing victim. One leg was pulled up and blocked the hand lying suggestively in his lap from Ronald's view. The boy suddenly got the distict impression that Eric wasn't going to call his companion off anytime soon… "He's quite something, isn't he?" Alan whispered hotly in his ear. "Um, y-yes?…Oh gods…" He gasped as his already sensitized neck was teased with deliciously warm breath and the most delicate brushing of velvety lips against his skin, causing fire to flare up in his loins. Slim fingers traced his jaw and then turned his head so he had to look the shorter shinigami in the eyes. "I'll share him with you…" Another one of those deceptively sweet smiles. Ronald swallowed hard, sweat suddenly prickling the back of his neck. He nervously glanced over to Eric, who silently raised an eyebrow, the perfect 'oh, really?' expression on his handsome face contradicting the hungry glint in his eyes. "Whuh?" _Ugh, way to sound coherent, Knox._ But he couldn't help it, the idea of actually touching that man, feeling that hard, hot, manly body under his fingertips, against him, left Ronald a bit weak in the knees. He was succumbing fast…

"Al, what the hell?" the man on the bed suddenly questioned, sounding slightly annoyed. Apparently the impromptu necking session in front of him was now getting a bit too intense for his liking, although he didn't seem sure whether to break it up, or join in. "Come back here already, bed's getting cold. He said himself that he's intruding, let him go." Alan smiled back at him from behind Ronald's shoulder and proceeded to test the boy's willingness one last time by slowly licking his earlobe, causing him to inhale sharply and moan through clenched teeth. "Indeed, he's intruding, seen things he shouldn't have…so we better give him a very good reason to keep that to himself, wouldn't you say?"

"Excuse me?" A thousand butterflies started fluttering around wildly in Ronald's stomach all at once as he realized what the chestnut-haired boy meant. "D-don't I get a say in this?" The smaller shinigami met his wide-eyed gaze of shock with a perfectly calm one, with only the hint of desire in those large, emerald orbs reflecting in his own. "Nothing will happen against your will, you're free to walk away. But this…" an audacious hand lightly brushed downward along Ronald's stomach until it approached the boy's lower regions so closely that he shivered. "…says you don't want to…" Ronald gulped and stared into Alan's perfectly oval face, his heart racing. No, he didn't want to walk away. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit scared, but he wanted this. But with someone else…right? His eyes scanned the other boy's delicate features, while somewhere in the background he heard Eric ask his partner just why he thought that the man would agree to share him with anyone. He felt fingers trace the side of his face as his gaze locked onto the boy's lips, warm, moist, soft, swollen… His mouth opened to draw a much needed breath, which seemed to be the cue Alan had been waiting for to gently pull his head in, close the already diminishing gap between them and brush his lips past Ronald's before completely covering the boy's sensual mouth with his own. A hot tingle of pleasure shot up the blond's spine as Alan sensually traced the outline of his full lips with the tip of his tongue and then playfully captured his upper lip between his own, licking it, requesting access. Ronald hesitated.

_Oh, to hell with it all._

His lips parted, allowing the other boy entrance, and he answered the kiss, hesitantly at first, but growing bolder as the kiss grew deeper. "Ah. OK, that's…convincing…" he heard coming from the bed, but he didn't care. He never dreamed of doing something like this, and Alan was downright amazing… Bodies pressed close together and fingers got buried in thick, silky hair as both young shinigami temporarily lost themselves in the tongue play and sought to be closer. The click from the door being locked barely registered and it wasn't until Alan broke the kiss and sat him down on the soft mattress that Ronald realized that somewhere between the door and his current location he'd lost his suit jacket and vest. Cool air penetrated the thin fabric of his white shirt and caused him to shiver lightly as it touched his bare, heated skin. Alan was still standing and took his time in carefully putting away his glasses.

A blush crept across Ronald's already flushed face as he watched his petit co-worker from under long, thick lashes and thought of what they had just done together, what they were still doing. His lips still tingled from the kiss, craving more. He quickly, shyly looked away to stare at his lap as Alan turned back towards him, not sure if it was alright for him to show any initiative at this point. The chocolate-haired boy planted one knee next to him on the bed and gently lifted the blond's chin to look him in the eyes, a soft smile curling his lips at the look filled with both uncertainty and desire that greeted him. "So cute…" His thumb tenderly, reassuringly caressed Ronald's now slightly damp cheek and slowly traced the contours of his flushed, moist lips. The boy longingly leaned into the touch and Alan leaned in close to study his face better, nearsighted as he was without his glasses. "You're so beautiful…I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now…" Before Ronald could say anything, his own glasses were lifted off his nose and Alan's lips came crashing down onto his own in a hot, overwhelmingly passionate kiss. He moaned freely against the smaller boy's hungry lips and wrapped his arms around the slender frame tightly, giving his all to keep up with the agile tongue skillfully exploring the warm, wet depths of his eager mouth. Not pulling away for a second, Alan gently pushed him further onto the bed, straddled his lap and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Both boys moaned as their groins brushed together and they felt each other's growing need. Shivers ran up Ronald's spine when he realized that his now lover wasn't even wearing anything down there. He leaned back further to give the boy room to finish unbuttoning his shirt when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind and his back met with a second, nude, body. "Ah!" He had completely forgotten about Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

Alan broke away and looked up briefly when Ronald yelped. His eyes met Eric's in silent agreement before he continued to undo the last few buttons on the blond's shirt. Admiringly, he let his fingers travel across the soft, peachy skin he just exposed, along the boy's collarbones and downward, then trailed the same path using his mouth, nipping and sucking gently as he went. Ronald looked nervously from one to the other before once again becoming overwhelmed by Alan's sweet seduction and the feeling of Eric's heavy breathing against him. He hadn't thought for a moment about the possibility of the BOTH of them… A hot wave of pleasure washed through him, eliciting a loud moan and shortcircuiting his thoughts, when Alan's shamelessly roaming lips found a taut nipple and closed around it. As Ronald threw his head back and eagerly arched into the brunette's wet warmth, Eric wasted no time in claiming the boy's invitingly opened mouth for himself and proceeded to thoroughly explore every part of it. Ronald had never really noticed before, but the older shinigami was in the possession of the most luscious, sensual lips he had ever seen on a man, and gods, did he know how to use them… "Unh!" The younger shinigami jerked as his tongue completely unexpectedly met the metal stud of a tongue piercing, sending a tiny electrical jolt through him, and Alan subtly bit down on his aching bud at the same time. His one hand clawed around in the bedsheets, trying to find something to grab hold of, the other reached up and locked in the thick hair behind Eric's ear. Just then the man abandoned his mouth, provoking a whimper of protest, to grab the hand in his neck and use his teeth to slowly pull off the glove that was still on it. Alan did the same thing with the other hand and together the two quickly stripped their golden-haired lover from his shirt, exposing a youthful, athletic torso, shaped and toned by years of handling heavy deathscythes.

Ronald had the presence of mind to kick off his shoes in the few seconds he was allowed before he was once again sandwiched and two pairs of skilled hands and two sets of hot, hungry lips resumed their roaming and exploring. He gladly welcomed Eric back into his mouth, wrapping both his arms around the taller shinigami's neck to draw him in even closer and kissing him back so fervently that he managed to evoke a delicious groan from the otherwise silent man. "Mmm… you're good," Eric breathed huskily against the boy's lips, not bothering to stop playing with them long enough to enable him to answer. "Sure you haven't… done this before?" Ronald's already flushed cheeks turned crimson. "I-I'm not..ahh..exactly…a v-virgin…anymore…ya know?" he protested inbetween kisses. "J-just not…mmh…like this…" Eric grinned. "Like what, this?" He grabbed the boy's chin and crushed his lips together with that soft, hot, all too willing mouth once more, not wasting any time slipping inside and engaging in another intense tongue battle.

Positioned between the taller shinigami's strong thighs and resting with his back against his chest, Ronald could feel every small movement of that lean, powerful body against his now slick skin as they kissed, including the older man's obvious arousal pressing against the small of his back. Awesome heat radiated against him as large hands stroked, caressed and massaged every part of his upper body they could reach, teasing his erect nipples until he wanted to scream. Alan in the meantime had spread the blonde's legs and was now kneeling between them, trailing kisses and delicious little licks downward along his flat belly. He was rewarded with shivers and soft moans as his tongue dipped into the golden-haired boy's navel and proceeded to trace the contours of his subtly toned abdominal muscles, hands working to unbutton his pants. Ronald dug his nails into the shoulders of the man behind him as he writhed against him, arching almost desperately into every little touch, fueling the pulsating fire in his loins until it became close to unbearable. At this rate, he would go over the edge way too soon… His pants were pulled down to enable Alan's slender hands to massage his slightly curvy hips and firm, round, almost feminine buttocks. Nimble fingers slipped in under the increasingly tight fabric of his briefs and caressed lightly at the bulge they found there before stripping him bare, causing him to cry out and instinctively grind his hips against them. Eric chose that moment to leave the boy's mouth to lick his slim fingers and take them into his mouth, causing the loud "oh, gods, yes _please_!" that was supposed to be muffled by a kiss to explode from Ronald's lips full force.

The young shinigami startled himself with his sudden outburst, abruptly went quiet and blushed. To his disappointment, but also relief, Eric stopped what he was doing and just held him by the shoulders. Ronald's blush deepened significantly when he noticed that he was now completely nude and his lower half had been shifted onto Alan's knees, legs spread around the dark-haired boy's hips, leaving him utterly exposed. The cool air on his hot skin thankfully pulled him away from the peak he was so dangerously close to, and for a moment he just stared up at the beautiful, chocolate-haired boy now sitting up and looking down on him, straining not to let his almost painful need for release get the better of him. He realized that neither of his lovers had made any attempt to take care of their own needs so far, or eachother's for that matter, but instead were focusing completely on him. Even though there was something incredibly erotic about being made to just lie there and take it in, somehow that didn't seem right, being used to being the one doing all the work in bed he should do something for them too… He provoked a smile when he gingerly reached for the sash on Alan's kimono and pulled it loose. "You too…" Ronald murmured, suddenly unable to look his lover in the eyes. "OK, me too…" the brunette reached out to caress the blonde's cheek and lift his chin. "Please look at me…" He tenderly kissed Ronald on the lips, then sat up to let his robe slide off his shoulders and off the bed to the floor.

For a few seconds, Ronald could do nothing but stare at the devastatingly beautiful creature in front of him. A frail being, slim and wiry, but with an incredible elegance and rare feminine beauty, enhanced by a rosy blush on his otherwise pale cheeks, moist, kiss-swollen lips, heaving chest and the flush of intense arousal visible in every part of his body, culminating in a firm erection. He was simply stunning. The overwhelming desire to touch that sinfully delicious body, to run his hands along the brunette's sleek sides, to feel each and every part of him and take care of all his needs made Ronald dizzy and almost gasp out loud. Behind him Eric shifted from sitting to a kneeling position and judging by his swift, ragged breathing and the fact that the man was subconsciously digging his fingernails into Ronald's shoulders, he was experiencing a similar urge.

Ronald shyly reached out and let his trembling fingers run lightly up Alan's hip. To his surprise and disappointment the boy gently stopped him and brought the inquisitive digits up to his lips to kiss them, before kissing his palm and placing it against his cheek. "I'm sorry, not just yet… please hold on a little longer…" Ronald could see that the smaller boy in fact did want it, badly, but that he was deliberately holding himself back for some reason. It just wasn't right… "Please don't torture yourself on my behalf," he whispered. Alan just smiled that enigmatic smile of his and leaned in close, still holding the other's hand. "Hush…this is nowhere near torture. It'll all be fine, I promise…" His eyes flicked to Eric before whatever else Ronald might have wanted to say about it got smothered by an intense, but way too short kiss. The blonde felt Eric's hands once again start to roam his upper body as Alan kissed him, moving upwards across his chest, his shoulders, down his arms…and suddenly locking around his wrists, pulling his arms behind him and pressing his hands into the mattress, forcing him to arch slightly and leaving him pretty much helpless.

After breaking the kiss, Alan sat up and started stroking Ronald's thighs, first outside, then in, trailing torturously close to where the blonde wanted him most, but never quite touching there. "So, what was it you were begging for just now?" he whispered teasingly, leaning in to playfully lick and then bite the taller boy's lower lip. Ronald tried to capture his mouth for a kiss, but Alan pulled back. "This?" the brunette purred. The blond's hips bucked and a strangled moan escaped his mouth as a warm hand closed around his sac and softly massaged, then slowly moved up to finally stroke his full, neglected length. "Unnh...yes …" He wanted to pull Alan in for that kiss he still longed for, but Eric was firmly holding him back by the wrists, pressing his hands into the mattress, thus leaving him completely at the mercy of the dark-haired shinigami pleasuring him. Ronald's eyes closed and his fingers gripped tightly into the bedsheets as the boy's strokes, gentle and careful at first, gathered intensity. Instinctively his hips started to move in time with the caresses, hot jolts of pleasure shooting through his body with every grind. "Ngh…ahhh…oh yes, please…more…" Alan eagerly complied and upped the pace and before long Ronald was thrusting away mindlessly into his hand, panting, moaning, clawing around in the sheets, writhing body glistening with sweat. He hadn't even noticed that Eric had let go of his wrists and had hooked his arms under his armpits to hold him down and prevent him from squirming away. "Nnh… I can't…I-I'm gonna…ah…AAHHH!" Without further warning he suddenly reached his climax, back arching as far as it would go, fists clenching and every muscle in his body tensing as he came in Alan's hand.

Ronald collapsed backward into Eric's arms, panting heavily, his sweat-slicked body trembling as the tidal wave of ecstasy slamming through it slowly subsided into a feeling of intense satisfaction and exhaustion. His limbs suddenly felt like lead and for a few seconds he just lay still, eyes closed, unable to move at all as the older shinigami just held him and surprisingly tenderly kissed his neck. Then he remembered the mess he made on Alan. "Oh man, I'm sorry…" Ronald lifted a heavy-lidded gaze up at the chocolate-haired boy, cheeks burning with sudden shame. "I didn't mean to, I-I just couldn't… hold back anymore… Guess I ruined everyth-" He fell quiet and a tingle attempted to stir his nether regions back to life as he saw his lover almost casually lick the remainder of his fluids off his fingertips before leaning in to brush the blonde's hair from his damp forehead and kissing him softly, making him taste himself. "It's OK, you did great…you didn't deny anybody anything, I promise," Alan whispered. He looked up and briefly locked gazes with Eric before he continued. "Everything will be OK, just relax and I'll be right back…" He backed away and the next moment Ronald found himself slumping onto his side onto the bed as Eric suddenly let go of him. Still completely drained, the boy just lay where he fell and suddenly felt quite tempted to fall asleep. A pair of strong hands grabbing him by the hips and rolling him onto his back made his eyes fly wide open again to stare straight into the older shinigami's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now now, don't go to sleep just yet, beautiful, we're not done yet," Eric growled softly, husky voice laced with barely-contained lust. Ronald's heart started pounding in his throat as lazy contentment rapidly changed to fear. For the first time tonight he actually saw the massive part that had been poking into and slicking up his back all the time he had been unconsciously rubbing up against it, and coupled with the predatory gaze full of an almost animalistic hunger roving his body it made him want to get up and make a run for the door. He knew what was going to happen next and he absolutely never intended for things to get this far at all. He tried to wriggle away, but his heavy body wouldn't cooperate and he ended up offering little resistance when Eric pushed his legs apart and moved in between them. "N-no, please…" Ronald pleaded, weakly shaking his head. Wide emerald eyes stared fearfully up at the tall man as he leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of the boy's head. "Please don't, I can't, I-I can't even move…" "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll like it…" Eric whispered lewdly, lowering his head to lick the younger shinigami's neck, eliciting an involuntary moan. He proceeded to rub his throbbing member along the boy's backside, getting impatient with his resistance. The sensation caused Ronald to semi-panic and try to push him away. "No!" Somehow a flailing hand ended up in the man's face before his wrists were caught and pinned above his head with one hand. He froze and braced himself, fully expecting the older shinigami to force himself on him now, maybe even slap him back for good measure. For an everlasting second the two just stared at each other, both breathing hard from the small struggle and arousal respectively. Then, without warning, Eric crushed his lips together with his young lover's, forced his tongue in and started kissing him roughly.

Ronald's senses overloaded from the sudden spike of pleasure shooting through him, and after a few confused seconds he started to kiss back blindly, quickly melting into the other shinigami's touches. This was NOT what he'd expected, but he certainly didn't have any objections. Eric kissed him deeper and harder, forceful enough to push his head back into the mattress. Although the man was clearly in a hurry, he took just enough time stroking every part of the boy his free hand could reach, but carefully staying away from that part between his legs that was rapidly being forced back to life until Ronald instinctively tried to wrap his slender legs around the man's hips in order to get closer. At that signal, the older shinigami wrapped a strong hand around the younger's member to give it a few quick tugs, making him arch and gasp for air and immediately bringing him to full hardness. Then it stopped.

"Close your eyes and lie still," Eric unexpectedly commanded, panting. Ronald whimpered a protest at the sudden interruption but reluctantly complied, not knowing what to expect. He felt the man move off the bed, then for a moment there was absolutely nothing and it seemed as if the tall shinigami had vanished. Then he heard something like a drawer being opened, some rummaging and a subtle, flowery scent wafted by. Just when Ronald wanted to open his eyes again, he felt the bed dip near his feet, then his knees were being pushed up towards his chest and his legs spread wide apart and the sensation of a hot, wet tongue traveling up his full length came crashing down on him. "Nnh…aahhh…" He dug his fingers into the bed and moaned through clenched teeth as Eric circled his tongue around his shaft, moans quickly becoming louder and turning into random cries of pure pleasure as the man started licking and teasing the sensitive head and skillfully used that infernal piercing of his to up the pleasure tenfold. Strong arms hooked under Ronald's thighs to steady his bucking hips before taking him into his mouth completely and repeating the treatment. The blond gasped for air as he suddenly found himself enclosed in his lover's wet heat and immediately started thrusting lightly into his mouth, gripping firmly into his hair, too far gone to notice the well-lubricated finger stroking his entrance until the digit suddenly slid inside, closely followed by a second one.

Ronald jerked, eyes flying open, and momentarily froze at the sudden invasion, almost afraid to breathe. Then he realized that it was surprisingly pleasurable to feel those fingers penetrating him, pushing in slowly but deeply again and again, moving in circles deep inside to slowly stretch and relax him. He moaned wantonly and his hips bucked slightly as Eric simultaneously licked the secret spot on the underside of the tip of his length and added in a third finger, making his eyes slide shut again. "Ngh…You…tricked me…" he moaned, struggling to keep it together enough to form coherent sentences. "So?" His tall lover's voice was low and filled with tension when he took his mouth off the boy to answer. "Do you want me to ..stop?" He thrust in particularly deep at the last word, eliciting a shrill moan. "Nn…no…ahh…" "Then say it. Say it loudly." Ronald whimpered and gave an instinctive grind against the hand that was working him as his lover slowly licked the full length of his painfully hard erection. "N-no, don't stop... More, please…" "Good boy," Eric grunted, a smirk crossing his features as he kissed the insides of the boy's thighs and worked his entrance a few more moments. Then the invading digits were suddenly pulled out and replaced by something much larger.

Ronald let out a shrill cry as Eric's thick, plump head pushed past his entrance and stretched his virgin walls beyond the point of pain. The man paused briefly, knowing that this was the boy's first time and that he needed a few moments to get used to his size, regardless of how much rose-scented oil he had used. The younger shinigami stared up at him, wide-eyed and trembling, his breathing quick and shallow. "Please…slowly…" he pleaded softly. Even though he did want it by now, it hurt and he was honest to God scared, feeling more like a virgin than he ever had. The older grunted and did his best to comply as he gripped his lover's hips and pushed deeper into his deliciously tight warmth. Ronald clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tears glistening in the corners as he was slowly filled up to the brim and the pain subsided into a strange but pleasurable burning sensation spreading through his pelvis. Eric gasped in pleasure when he finally found himself where he wanted to be, but with obvious effort held still for a few seconds before starting to move. The first thrust, slow but powerful, forced a moan out of both. Ronald planned to stay still and let the older shinigami do as he wanted, but as the man established a rhythm and increased his pace and force the sensations quickly became overwhelming and the young blonde found himself tightly gripping the older man's shoulders, moans escaping his lips and his body rocking everytime he was slammed into.

Eric growled between clenched teeth, driving himself deeply into the younger shinigami beneath him with every grunt. His lips found Ronald's and his arms wrapped possessively around him as he plundered the boy's willing mouth. Without pulling out he sat up on his heels, lifting the other from the bed and onto his lap, and thrust up hard to meet his young lover as sheer gravity forced the boy down further onto his shaft. "Nnyahhh!" The blonde cried out and threw his head back and his arms around his lover's neck as pleasure mixed with pain coursed through his body, the intense sensations temporarily blurring his vision. "God, I love how you scream," Eric panted before burying his lips behind the trembling boy's ear. "Now move!" Ronald moaned an incoherent reply as the man's tongue started bathing the side of his neck and his hips resumed their rocking motions. He clung to the older shinigami almost desperately as the man moved inside him. Just when his hips started to move along with Eric's thrusts he felt a pair of slender arms snake around his waist and a delicate, oil-coated hand wrap around his neglected arousal as Alan suddenly pressed up against his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: One word: FINALLY. Never thought I'd actually finish this, did you? I didn't either at some point, a big THANK YOU to the readers that kept pushing me for the last chapter^^.

"I want to play too," the petite shinigami whispered, nuzzling his lover's neck and lightly stroking and raking his nails up the boy's length, slicking him up in the process. "Please turn around. Hurry." "Mmh…Hey, where did y-" Ronald turned his head to look at the brunette, only to be silenced with a kiss. He realized he'd already been missing that soft mouth and those gentle arms around him and blushed crimson at the thought that Alan had probably been watching Eric take him. "Please, I can't keep this up much longer…" Alan moaned, rubbing himself up against Ronald's back in his need for release. Eric recognized the urgency in his chestnut-haired lover's plea and without bothering to pull out of him first, flipped the blonde onto his stomach, eliciting a sharp cry, and then pulled him upright again so that the boy was now straddling him backwards. Before Ronald could figure out what the hell just happened, Eric wantonly thrust into him once more causing his head to snap back against the man's shoulder, and Alan took the opportunity to quickly mount his lap and claim his mouth, his slender hands roaming the boy's now perfectly exposed chest. "Ronald…" the dark-haired boy moaned against the blonde's lips, his voice husky and deep-green eyes glazed over with desire, lust and need. "Remember what you wanted to do earlier?…Please, do it now…I need it…" "S-say wha-?" The words made Ronald's head spin and his loins ache, but before his lust-clouded mind could come up with any kind of sensible response, Alan literally took matters into his own hand as he guided him to his self-prepared entrance and plunged down onto his length. A loud moan escaped the brunette's lips and mixed with those of his golden-haired lover as he took in as much of him as was possible. "Ahh…oh yes…"

Eric groaned and dug his nails into Ronald's shoulders as Alan's weight pushed the younger blonde down firmly onto him, sheathing him to the very hilt. The boy shrieked out it shock and pleasure as something deep inside him was hit causing intense hot tingles to shoot up his spine and white lights to explode before his eyes. The blonde's head swam as unknown sensations coursed through his body, and for a moment he found himself utterly unable to speak at all. The feeling of what Eric did inside him left him trembling, and Alan was so warm and pliable, and so wonderfully tight … "Ah…ah…w-what was…that?" he eventually managed to get out, clinging to Alan's shoulders. "That, boy," Eric whispered in his ear, spilling hot breath over his neck, angling his hips to strike that spot again. "is _pleasure_…" Another high-pitched shriek left Ronald's lips as the man again blinded him, almost bringing tears to his eyes, and slowly, rhythmically began to thrust into him once more, hands firmly placed on his hips. He could do little more than hold on tightly to Alan, who was now riding him, fueling his need even more. As if that wasn't enough to drive the blonde mad with pleasure, the others pressed up closer and each took a side of his neck to occupy their mouths with, licking, kissing and suckling at the sensitive flesh until he felt he was on fire. After a while of desperately trying to keep his senses straight, Ronald finally managed to coordinate his movements with those of his lovers, pushing back to meet Eric's thrusts and then thrusting up into Alan's grinds against him as they melted into each other and three hot, slick bodies moved as one.

Feeling Alan's hard member pressing against his stomach, Ronald instinctively reached down and started stroking it, all shame forgotten, and this time the chocolate-haired boy did not object. Cries of pleasure flowed from the petite shinigami's mouth as he arched and bucked wildly into his golden-haired lover's hand, in turn driving Ronald almost over the edge. The blonde, growing bolder, saw his chance and started to shower the brunette's exposed throat with kisses and licks, working his way up to his small lover's begging mouth. Alan however, no longer knowing what to do with himself, was quicker and pulled Ronald into a violent kiss before the boy could quite get there himself, embraces tightening into near deathgrips. With effort, the blond tried to aim his own thrusts to hit the same spot inside Alan that Eric was abusing so wonderfully inside him, causing the smaller boy to cry out against his young lover's mouth. "Aahh! Oh yes, like that, _please!_" he pleaded, desperate for more. Ronald gladly complied, hastily recapturing his lover's lips with his own. They kissed, deeply and hungrily, desperately, fingers entwining in thick, silky hair, and suddenly there was another tongue working its way into Ronalds mouth as his chin was grabbed roughly and his head was turned just far enough for Eric to join in. Soon the three of them were kissing each other simultaneously, licking, sucking, moaning, tongues clashing and fighting. Then Alan pulled away and buried his face in Ronald's neck, arms locked tightly around him.

Even amidst all the turmoil of being taken from two sides at once, Ronald could feel Alan's thrusts become more erratic, his lithe body starting to tense. The small shinigami was on the verge of climax. Eric on the other hand was now pacing himself, pausing after every few thrusts to keep control of the moment of his release. Ronald himself was at his limit, he just wanted to let go, craving, yearning for blissful release, but forced himself to think clear enough to focus on working Alan's straining member, hard and fast. His other hand took to comfortingly stroking the boy's soft hair and the smooth curve of his back. Somehow he wanted to protect the beautiful, frail creature that was so desperately clinging to him, wanted to give him what he needed so much and hold him tight as waves of ecstasy wracked that frail body. Alan's moans and whimpers suddenly became louder, his fingers clawing into Ronald's back. "Ah… please…I… can't…" "It's okay, just let it happen…" The words left the blonde's mouth before he knew it as he softly kissed the brunette's neck, giving him the last few strokes he needed coupled with a deep, powerful thrust. Then everything happened simultaneously.

Alan came hard, screaming Ronald's name, which in turn threw Ronald right over the edge. Before he could reach his proper peak he was thrown forward roughly by Eric, losing his grip on Alan and barely managing to land on all fours to keep himself from crushing the brunette, who was now pinned on his back underneath him, still caught in ecstasy. It was as if Eric had gone insane from seeing the brunette climax, holding Ronald down by the scruff of his neck and growling dangerously while slamming into him as if he were trying to break him in two. The younger blond screamed into the mattress next to Alan's head where his face was all but pressed into, pain and pleasure mixing into one massive orgasm that left him shaking and shuddering and completely oblivious to the way Eric's smoldering eyes were boring into Alan's wide, shocked ones over his shoulder as the man found his release as well.

The feeling of Eric pulling out of him brought Ronald back to reality. He groaned softly at the weird sensation, then realized that Alan's arms were locked tightly around him, as if trying to protect him, a slender hand reassuringly stroking te back of his neck. The world was spinning, his body felt like lead and he didn't notice his cheeks were wet until Alan caressed the tears away with a gentle thumb. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend for THAT to happen…" Behind them, Eric flopped onto his back and let out a content sigh. "Damn, that was good …" Ronald was still in a daze and only comprehended about half of what was going on, but enough to blush at the older man's words. He fought the urge to snuggle up to Alan and fall asleep and stay in the boy's soft embrace forever. Slowly the realization trickled in that he had no business here anymore, they'd had their fun with him and now he was expected to leave. He looked at Alan apologetically and tried to move away awkwardly as he noticed he was still halfway inside the brunette. "I-it's…OK…really…" Alan gave a weary smile, reaching out to again stroke the boy's flushed cheek. "Are you sure? And he's right, you did great…"

Ronald started when Eric shamelessly stuck his legs under the covers and in doing so all but shoved him off the bed. "I don't mean to disturb the intimate moment there," the man announced, "but I'm gonna crash now, so if you'd kindly get out of here…That means you, kid." With that, he turned his back to his bedmates and pulled the covers over himself, clearly done with the subject. Ronald blushed, feeling ever so slightly humiliated, and tried to get up as quickly as his exhausted body would tolerate, groaning at the dull ache making itself known in his backside. Alan scoffed, helping him sit up and get off the bed, then turned to Eric. "Don't be insensitive, I'm not going to let him walk out and make himself get up two flights of stairs like this, with the way you've been going at him he can barely stand up as it is." Ronald let them argue, cheeks burning and too busy keeping his trembling knees from buckling as he leaned on the footboard. He sat down on the bed, but then noticed there was something warm dripping down the inside of his thigh and bolted upright again, feeling incredibly embarrassed as he realized just what it was he was feeling. "H-hey, it's OK, I'll leave," he mumbled, blushing furiously. "You don't have to do this…" An urgent need to go wash up came on and he felt more and more like he was overstaying his welcome.

"Trust me, he does," Eric remarked without even looking, a sudden strangely tender undercurrent in his voice. "That's just the kind of guy he is. By the way, I do believe that's mine," he added, only to have a pillow thrown at his head. "Quiet you, you're sleeping, you don't have a say in this," Alan retorted, continuing to wrap the kimono he had just picked off the floor around a shivering Ronald's shoulders. "Now, let's go get you cleaned up, shall we?" Ronald just nodded, hesitating for a moment, glancing over at the back of the man in the bed. "Um, thanks for being gentle with me, kinda…" "Yeah, well, it was either that or having to explain to the boss why Mr. Knox is walking funny and can't come in to work this morning," the matter-of-fact reply came. "You might have to anyway…" Ronald muttered under his breath as he turned around and let Alan lead him out of the room.

To Ronald's surprise they didn't go to the bathroom, nor the front door, but to a half-hidden side door in the far corner of the room, that turned out to connect it directly to the adjacent room, which turned out to be Alan's. He silently followed the brunette into the bathroom, a sigh escaping him as the clothes were gently stripped off his body for the second time that night. He blushed when the older boy stripped as well and took him into the shower, but then figured that after all they had seen of each other earlier, there was no point in being prudish anymore. Besides, he was too tired to protest anyway. The water was warm and soothing on his back, even though it stung mildly as it passed the scratchmarks on his shoulders and hips he hadn't noticed before. He leaned against the cool tiles, secretly watching Alan from under wet lashes as the brunette put sweet-smelling shower lotion on an attractively soft-looking sponge, weary green eyes failing to resist the temptation to follow the droplets rolling down that beautiful body, caressing every curve and crevice. He still couldn't believe that his own hands had done the exact same thing just ten minutes earlier, and more…

"I'm sorry if this stings, I'll be gentle," Alan's soft voice and the puffy sponge sliding gently over his skin snapped Ronald out of his thoughts. "I didn't quite mean for things to get this far, I'm sorry," the brunette continued, avoiding the younger shinigami's gaze. "You might want to stay away from Eric tomorrow, I'm not sure how he'll feel about our little encounter when he'll be able to think straight again." Ronald nodded slowly, wincing slightly as the soaped-up sponge carefully passed over the red crescent marks on his shoulders. Alan's hand was trembling, the older boy must be quite worn out himself. Yet being washed like this felt too good to tell him to stop, with the warm water and the soft caresses almost lulling him to sleep…

He dared to look up, eyes locking onto the other's soft lips, so invitingly close as their owner leaned in to gently, almost tenderly, trace the sponge along the side of his face and neck. No, that sweet mouth would never be his to taste again. "It's alright…" Before he knew it Ronald had lifted the brunette's chin to look him in the eyes. "It was…pleasant…" The soft lips curled into a somehow relieved smile, and Ronald noticed that the hand stopped trembling. "I'm glad… and yes, it was.."

When had that arm circled around his waist to move the sponge to his back and the distance between them diminished so much? Ronald winced when the audacious washing tool passed between his buttocks and moved around to his front to slide between his thighs, groaning softly in slight discomfort at the intimate cleaning and accidental stimulation of his currently oversensitive nether regions. Alan immediately jerked his hand away, suddenly looking guilty. "It's okay," Ronald smiled awkwardly. "I'm just so spent it hurts to even think about getting it up again…" Alan nodded. "You need to rest," the smaller shinigami decided, turning off the shower and grabbing a huge fluffy white towel to wrap around the taller boy. "You can sleep here for the remainder of tonight. Go on, I'll be there soon."

Ronald nodded gratefully, pulling the soft towel tightly around himself as he made his way back out of the bathroom. His body was now pleasantly glowing and he felt drowsy and like he was walking around in a dream. Maybe it was all a dream, that would make sense, he thought as he flopped down on Alan's bed and snuggled under the covers. He fell asleep almost instantly, barely noticing that another slipped into bed with him a few minutes later. Yes, it must all have been a dream, this had been too good to be true and when he woke up, nothing would have happened.

It would just have been one uneventful evening.


End file.
